star fox: starfox 2's beginning
by kristinalprime23
Summary: just like star fox adventures dinosaur planet, a cerinian hybrid, meaning this cerinian is half cerinian, half human, with the same powers as Krystal and kursed's telepathy powers and maybe more. will star fox stop sauria from exploding a second time or will andross try and win the lylat wars, find-out in star-fox: star-fox 2.0's beginning.
1. Chapter 1

star fox was on it's way to cornerea to meet with general pepper to discuss the future for the team. when fox receives a distress call on the planet sauria.

"hey Krystal," said fox.

" _yes fox?_ " answered Krystal.

"I am picking up a distress signal from sauria." fox stated.

Krystal and her twin Kursed where shocked.

"w-what?" said Kursed In shock.

"yes and I need to go to the planet" fox said as he ran out to his arwing.

"t-then I am coming too," said kursed, Krystal her twin looked at her.

"you sure sis, I mean this isn't child's play" said a concerned Krystal.

"definitely sister, I am sure, because I feel something odd happening on the planet." said Kursed.

"ok if your sure you will be ok then I wont stop you," said Krystal.

soon both fox and kursed arrived on the planet sauria, there tricky pounced on fox, again!

 ** _"FFFFOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" Shouted a familiar voice._**

"fox, kursed welcome back." said tricky.

"tricky... ow... so heavy" fox groaned.

kursed chuckled.

"tricky what is going on?" asked fox.

"well we saurian's have been hearing some strange noises coming from the warp stone but we don't know for sure." tricky said.

later kursed was roaming the thorntail hollow plains when she saw a staff that looked just like hers and Krystal's staff.

when she touched it she groaned, then looked at the staff glowing in her hand, then a message was heard.

"nehkoh mowapt tuatao toaes shfeds fie vlsie alshf smv eicnd shf mds ur todnv dhs anceh sncus n cnnsaiu dhsgs cndus(translation: if you have found this staff then you have found my only hope of being rescued, this staff has special powers, and it is only used in combat, get used to the handling of this staff, use it wisely, make sure you finish what I started thanks who ever you are.)" said kristoff's voice.

"kursed? what do you have there, WHOA" shouted fox.

"oh sorry fox, didn't see you there, but uh this staff feels cerinian, and this message told me to finish what this vulpine started." she stated.

"well then tricky take us to the warp stone, please" said fox.

"ok fox." tricky said.

" **WELL, WELL IF IT ISNT FOX McCloud, HOW ARE YEA?"** the warp stone asked.

"good listen I need to head to the Krazoa palace." said fox.

" **OK FOX, AND WHO IS THIS LOVELY LASS? OH DONT WORRY BOUT THAT NOW, ARE THE TWO OF YOU READY TO HEAD TO KRAZOA PALACE?"** asked the warp stone.

the two vulpine nodded. then they were warped to the palace.

when they arrived a Krazoa spirit met them at the entrance.

 ** _"FOX Mccloud, KURSED, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BOTH, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"_** asked the Krazoa spirit.

"well we received a distress call from this planet, and another call for help from this staff." fox stated.

" ** _HMM, I KNOW WHO'S STAFF THAT IS BUT HE IS IN GREAT PERIL IF HE IS NOT RESCUED IN TIME!"_** the spirit stated.

"what do you mean?" asked kursed.

 _ **"THE USER OF THAT STAFF CAME HERE EARLIER WITH A FELLOW SPIRIT AND PASSED HIS TEST BUT I AM AFRAID HE WAS ATTACKED AND IS NOW IN GREAT DANGER, WITHOUT THE OTHER FIVE SPIRITS THE PLANET WILL TRULY AND SURLY EXPLODE"**_ said the spirit in anguish.

"what do we have to do?" asked fox.

 ** _"GO TO THE KRAZOA SHRINES, AND FIND MY FELLOW KRAZOA SPIRITS AND PASS THEIR TESTS SHOULD YOU FAIL IN PASSING THESE FIVE TESTS THEN ALL HOPE IS LOST ONLY THE PURE OF HEART CAN PASS THESE TESTS."_** the spirit said.

before fox could say no, he was surprised by Kursed who pushed passed him and said in the language of the Krazoa.

"kayo maho tua mestdds appue nehkoh mestaf ghsnds grisnaf dsshf dmfi dlsnf g dhs ioi sklhs kelfjs " she said.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" asked fox in confusion.

"that was the Krazoa language, and what I said was yes." she answered fox's question.

 ** _"THATS GREAT NEWS,"_** , the krazoa spirit said, " _ **THE OTHERS WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU DID HELP US."**_

a little while later the two reached the top of the krazoa temple shrine, kursed looked all around and then she heard fox gasp in shock and awe.

"what is it fox?" she asked him.

fox mccloud didn't answer but he did point toward the large crystal that was surrounded by the spirit of the krazoa.

"is that him?" asked Kursed.

"yes kursed it's him alright, but what is he doing in there in the first place, uh kursed?" fox then waved his hand in front of the distracted vixens face.

"he looks like you except he looks different?" then kursed noticed the zonac clan symbols on the arms and thighs of the vulpine trapped in the crystal.

"I cant believe it he bears the mark of the zonac tribe." she said in astonishment.

"WHAT?!" shouted fox in confusion.

"yes fox I recognize that symbol anywhere." she answered.

they had to leave the vulpine in order to retrieve the other krazoa spirits.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

a little while later after going to force point temple to retrieve the second krazoa spirit, both fox and kursed agreed that they could cover more ground if they split up and collect the remaining five spirits.

"ok kursed you have this spirit." said fox with worry.

"do not worry fox I will be fine." kursed said with confidence.

after leaving fox she went into the second krazoa shrine, and met the second krazoa spirit.

" ** _IF YOU CAN PASS MY TEST I WILL BE YOURS TO TAKE BACK TO THE KRAZOA PALLACE. GOOD LUCK STARFOX"_** said the spirit.

*THE TEST OF FEAR*

kursed had to face her fears of being left alone for years and being banished from her tribe and corneria but she knew that it was just an illusion to trick her mind and she pasted the test with flying colors.

" _ **WELL DONE YOU HAVE PASSED MY TEST I AM YOURS TO RETURN TO THE KRAZOA PALLACE."**_ said the spirit as it entered kursed's body.

she was excited and happy but at the same time she was nervous, she returned the spirit to the krazoa temple.

afterwards she returned to the hollow to wait for fox.

he also had passed a test which was the test of battle.

"so did you get the spirit?" asked kursed.

"yes I did" answered fox.


End file.
